


Penguasa

by riezu_firo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical References, Inspired by Music, It's supposed to be historical fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riezu_firo/pseuds/riezu_firo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sosok Penguasa adalah topengku,"</p>
<p>"Boneka Rusak adalah diriku yang asli."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penguasa

"Pada masa lampau, diriku pernah menggenggam kristal kejayaan yang sangat dinginkan oleh semua mahluk: Penguasa"

Penguasa yang mampu membuat lautan tunduk padanya; Penguasa yang mampu menorehkan ketakutan pada mata musuh-musuhnya; Penguasa yang tidak bisa dibantah perintahnya layaknya perintah Tuhan.

Itulah dirinya, seorang personifikasi negara kecil yang mampu bangkit menjadi Penguasa Dunia.

Tidak ada satu orang pun yang tidak kenal dengan Sang Penguasa Dunia; Iris hijau Emerald yang tajam, rambut pirang pasir yang bersinar, serta pakaian merah semerah darah adalah ciri khas utamanya. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa personifikasi negara kecil tersebut dapat berdiri serta menumbangkan banyak pasukan dari negara lain. Semua negara yang dulu dipuja sebagai yang terkuat hanya seperti debu tidak berharga dihadapannya; Armada Spanyol, Armada Perancis serta Armada-armada lainnya hanya bisa mengibarkan bendera putih padanya. Para manusia yang pernah bertemu dengannya akan terkesima -sekaligus ketakutan- dengan aura arogan serta dingin yang menguar dari dirinya, beserta dengan aura-aura lain yang tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Itulah sosok Sang Penguasa Dunia, yang berdiri pada puncak lautan hitam yang bercampur dengan darah.

Namun, mereka semua mungkin tidak pernah tahu.

Sang Penguasa ternyata memiliki rahasia, rahasia terpendam yang hanya diketahui oleh Sang Penguasa itu sendiri, dan Tuhan diatas sana.

.  
.  
.

"Sosok Penguasa adalah topengku,"

"Boneka Rusak adalah diriku yang asli."

\---

Dirinya mungkin memang pernah menggenggam gelar 'Penguasa' yang sangat diinginkan, namun tidak pernah sekalipun dirinya merasa tidak tersiksa dengan gelar yang sosoknya seperti pedang bermata dua tersebut.

Konsep 'Penguasa' yang dirinya sandang secara perlahan telah merubah dirinya menjadi seseorang yang licik serta liar. Kerakusan akan kejayaan yang tidak pernah puas pun perlahan mulai menggerogoti jiwanya, ia berubah menjadi sosok menakutkan yang bahkan orang-orang yang dulu pernah mengenalnya mampu mengatakan bahwa dirinya bukan dirinya yang dulu lagi. Tidak pernah terhitung lagi berapa tipu muslihat yang dirinya umbar demi menjaga kursi 'Penguasa'-nya yang beharga. Perlahan, ia seperti seorang pion berbahan kain yang digerakan dengan benang tak terlihat oleh kristal 'Penguasa' itu sendiri.

Boneka Rusak... adalah julukan yang sering ia berikan pada dirinya sendiri.

Karenanya, ketika satu per satu sekelompok manusia yang mengatasnamakan dirinya 'Revolusi' bangkit dari kegelapan, ia mengeluarkan pedangnya dan bertarung hingga titik darah penghabisan, ia tidak akan berhenti menjaga gelarnya hingga ajalnya menjemput, meskipun gelar tersebut sudah sangat meracuni dirinya.

Semua itu... adalah demi gelar 'Penguasa' yang ia sandang.

.  
.  
.

Pada akhirnya, Sang Penguasa hanya bisa meratapi kejatuhan dirinya di tanah berlumpur penuh darah, disertai hujan deras yang turun, seolah-olah bersimpati padanya.  
Ketika satu persatu, para koloni yang ia besarkan memberontak untuk melepaskan diri, ia sudah berada pada garis batas kekalahan. Ditambah dengan semakin majunya teknologi dan perang yang terus ia hadapi tanpa henti, hanya tinggal menunggu hari dimana Sang Penguasa akan tumbang dengan sendirinya.

1 Juli 1997, Pemindahan Kedaulatan Hong Kong dari Inggris kepada Cina.

Tendangan terakhir bagi Sang Penguasa, sebelum ia runtuh menjadi debu.

Bersamaan dengan pecahnya kristal bernama 'Penguasa' dari dirinya, gelar 'Penguasa' pun perlahan menghilang dari jiwanya. Tidak akan ada lagi yang dapat memegang kristal bernama 'Penguasa' setelah kejatuhan Penguasa yang sekarang. Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya, ia hanya menjadi seorang personifikasi negara biasa, sama kedudukannya dengan negara lain.

.  
.  
.

"Inggris, apakah kau menyesal telah membiarkan dirimu di masa lalu menggenggam Kristal bernama 'Penguasa' pada masa lalu?"

Inggris tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, ia hanya membiarkan dirinya meraih cangkir tehnya dan meminumnya pelan. Ketika dirinya telah membiarkan indera perasanya bersentuhan dengan teh kebanggaannya, mata hijau Emeraldnya beradu pandang dengan mata biru yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tidak ada maksud apapun dari pertanyaan lelaki berbola mata biru yang lebih dikenal sebagai 'mantan musuhnya' itu, hanya pertanyaan dari rasa penasarannya saja.

Sejenak bola mata Inggris meneduh, ingatannya kembali pada masa kejayaannya sebagai Kerajaan Inggris, yang sempat membuat dirinya dikenal sebagai Penguasa Dunia. Tahun-tahun tersebut bukanlah tahun-tahun yang sebentar, namun keruntuhan Kerajaannya seperti hanya dalam kedipan mata menurutnya.

Inggris hanya merilekskan tubuhnya dikursi seraya berkata dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Tidak. Karena kristal itulah yang membawaku hingga saat ini. Karenanya, aku tidak menyesal dengan hal itu. Tidak sama sekali."

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca cerita ini, kuharap ceritanya tidak terlalu membuat bingung kalian yang membacanya :D
> 
> Kalau boleh jujur, cerita ini merupakan cerita lama yang dulu pernah dibuat dalam rangka meramaikan event Nulis Random 2015 yang lalu, dan kalau ada yang penasaran, inspirasi cerita ini muncul ketika mendengar lagu 'Viva la Vida' oleh Coldplay.
> 
> Terakhir... ada yang bisa menebak pria bermata biru yang dimaksud pada bagian akhir cerita?
> 
> Sekali lagi, terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini :)


End file.
